Hero
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day, a day just for them. Why did he have to be a hero?


Syco has joined me in writing oneshots! And I am of the opinion that this proves she is more evil than I ever was.

Don't own YYH.

* * *

She stared dimly ahead, unseeing out of the window in front of her. The white fluffy clouds in the bright blue sky blended with the white of the hospital walls. The clouds cleared and she blinked back tears from the dazzling sunlight that now illuminated the cold hospital room. She blinked back tears again, or tried, as she could not stop the escape of a few tears.

_

* * *

_

It had been such a normal day. They were going out, for once just to enjoy a day to themselves. The sun was shining and birds were singing when they walked out of the house. It had been so much fun. Laughter echoed in her memories.

_They walked through the park. He chased her; she chased him back. They were laughing and shouting like big kids. Then they heard the ice cream truck and decided to get some. They each ordered a large scoop of their favorites. She giggled when some got on her nose, and then laughed when she looked over at him and saw that he was in the same predicament as she._

* * *

A doctor entered the room, and she tensed, but relaxed as he smiled and called on a man with three children with him. The children cried, "Mommy!" and ran through the door, following the doctor, followed by their father, who, while not running, was walking faster than considered normal.

She looked over the rest of the waiting room again. There was an older man sitting with a little girl, who looked pale and sickly, but who smiled brightly up at her grandfather. A woman in a business suit sat not too far from them, talking quickly on her cell phone and typing on her laptop. On the other side of the room sat a man, reading an old newspaper. Her heart sank as he opened the paper and she caught sight of the front page. "**HERO SAVES CITY AGAIN!**" screamed at her, mocking her with the tales of his exploits and heroism. She sunk into her memories again…

_

* * *

_

After finishing the ice cream, they left the park and went into downtown. They went window shopping, going from brightly lit displays to the street performers. He tried doing the dance with the dancing man on a corner and laughed uproariously with the crowd when he failed. She smiled, thinking what a shame that he was so bad at dancing, but so graceful when fighting against the criminals that would dare threaten the people living in their city.

_They went walking through downtown again after the dancing attempt. There was a tense moment when a woman's purse was stolen; she could feel his hand clench as he held her hand, but he relaxed when a police officer soon had the purse in hand, and the criminal in handcuffs._

_They continued drifting through the streets and stores, until coming to a charming café. She smiled, tugging him into the café, exclaiming how she loved this place and she wanted him to try it, she was sure he would love it! She caught the soft smile on his face as he complained that she always found these little places that she loved. She responded with her own smile while retorting that he always ended up loving them too. They had a lunch with sandwiches and chips. After they paid the bill and left, he had taken her in his arms and told her that yes, he loved that little place too. She laughed and kissed him quickly, before spinning out of his arms and dancing away from him, eyes twinkling mischievously. _

* * *

A door opened, pulling her from her memories. However, it wasn't the door into the bowels of the hospital, but the door to the outside. A family came in, huddled around a pregnant woman, who had to be close to giving birth to the latest addition to her family. They went to the front desk and quickly the nurse behind the desk ushered them into a door that led to the maternity ward. Her heart ached as she watched them go.

She wanted a family so badly, but it was not the time for it, not yet. She could hear his voice in her head, telling her why they had to wait, "It's not time to start our family yet, honey. We have only been married for a little over a year, let's take some more time and just enjoy us. Besides its too dangerous right now, I have too many enemies. We'll wait until there are less of them free on the street, then we'll have a family, with a little girl and little boy like you always wanted. I promise." She forced herself not to think of the possibility that now she may never have a family with him and instead resumed her memories of the day.

_

* * *

_

They went to watch the parade that marched through the main streets of the city, with a marching band, twirlers, floats, horse-drawn carriages, and children running about everywhere. Candy was thrown to the crowd and they parted briefly to grab a piece of candy. She saw a piece of candy and quickly retrieved it, knowing that it was his favorite. Triumphantly, she turned to him, holding up the piece of candy, only to see him holding up a piece of her favorite candy with a grin of victory. Laughing, they traded candy and happily ate it while watching the rest of the parade.

_Once it was finished and the crowd covered the street again they went walking to where the downtown of the city met the ocean. They walked on the beach, leaving their shoes at a place they would hopefully remember. _

_Soon their peaceful walk was interrupted by a water fight, which he had started. She assumed that he was picking up a shell, when a face full of water surprised her. She attacked him back, and soon they were both soaking wet. _

_She finally called out her surrender when she realized the sun would soon be setting and the water would make them cold. He demanded his prize for winning the water fight, so she asked him what he would like. He grinned, and then pulled her in for a kiss, separating only when they needed air. Her eyes sparkled and she announced that now they would watch the sunset until they were slightly dryer. He agreed, and so they sat silently with her in his arms watching as the sun painted the sky with vibrant oranges and pinks, and then finally dipped below the horizon. He stood up when she started shivering and pulled her up too._

_They walked back to their house after searching for a bit for their shoes, which had somehow become buried in the sand. She laughed when he pulled their shoes from the sand as though he had found the buried treasure of Blackbeard. She teased him, saying that it was a good thing he was a superhero or they never would have found their shoes and would have had to walk home barefooted. They walked home and changed into dry clothes. They had a dinner at home, thrown quickly together. While eating they discussed what to do next. It was finally decided that they would go see a movie at the nearby theater._

**

* * *

**

**Bang!**

The entrance door banged open, ripping her from her thoughts. Through the door stalked an angry woman, every eye was watching as the woman stomped to a man that sat huddled in the corner of the waiting room. The woman grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out of the hospital, yelling that this was the last time that she would come and find him when he got himself drunk and wandered through the town.

She shook head, glad that she never had to go find her husband during the middle of the night. He would be out all night sometimes for a day or more, but he always came back, always.

She remembered when he first told her about his secret identity as a superhero. They had been dating for two years and he had asked her to marry him. She had happily and excitedly said yes, for though he had a tendency to disappear at odd moments, she loved him with all her heart. After they had kissed, he solemnly sat her down and said that there was something very important that he had to tell her.

To say she was surprised to find out that he was the superhero that was always in the papers is an understatement, but it did not take her long to think about it and say that she was proud of him and loved him and nothing would, or could, ever change that.

Then he had told her, "Sometimes I will go missing for a while. When we get married, I can't promise that I will always be there when you go to sleep, or be lying beside you when you wake up in the morning, but I will promise you that I will always come back to you. Nothing can stop me from coming home to you."

She prayed to God that he would keep the promise that he made to her two years ago. She prayed that he would pull through.

_

* * *

_

They watched the movie and left the theater in high spirits. As they walked back to their home, he had tensed suddenly and pulled her to the wall of the building. A car came squealing around the corner and ran into a light pole. A man with a crazed look in his eyes and a bag with money jumped out of the car. He was waving a gun around. She could hear sirens in the distance.

_The man started towards them, and then all she could see was her husband's chest as he spun then around and put himself between her and the thief. A gun fired; she could feel the shot as it hit her husband, the shuddering traveling from him to her._

_Once. Twice. Then once more. She stared up into the face of her beloved as his eyes closed and fell, pulling her to the ground with him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the gunner running around the corner, but all her attention was focused on the rapidly paling face of her husband._

_She called his name, and his eyelids fluttered but there was no other response. There seemed to be blood everywhere to her panicked mind. She held her hands to the wounds, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of him. _

_The next few minutes passed in a fog, as the police was there, then an ambulance. An EMT pulled her away from him and put him in the back of the ambulance, she scrambled until she was in the ambulance as well, holding one of his hands as the EMTs worked feverishly over him. The only thing she could see clearly was his pale, so pale, face. They made it to the hospital and they left her in the waiting room, not allowing her in to the place where they worked to save his life._

* * *

That was how she had found herself in the hospital waiting room, not knowing if he lived or was dying. She finally gave in to her tears, and dropped her face to her hands, sobbing. A door opened and she raised her head, seeing a doctor walking towards her…

* * *

I told you! She's more evil than me! This is my proof!

And just in case you didn't figure it out, the dude is Kurama.

Review and let Syco know what you think!

Syco: Please don't kill me? Please?!


End file.
